


Bath Time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Crowley sighed as he appeared in the salvage yard. _Demons_ he grimaced.

He walked into the building, later than he'd intended. Instead of seeing Bobby sleeping on the sofa, which is what he would've liked to have seen, the shack had been cleaned up and steam was flowing from the bathroom, and he could smell a pie from somewhere in the kitchen.

He followed the gentle music around the house until he found the bathroom.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes" Bobby is laid in the bathtub, a few bubbles covering his body. He watches Crowley's eyes rake down his body.

"Join me, idjit. Might have a happy ending" Bobby winked.

Crowley never stripped faster in his life. He slid into the small tub beside his lover and kissed him gently. Bobby grinned and deepened the kiss, hand trailing beneath the water. Crowley grinned and tipped Bobby's cap up to kiss him deeper, laying him back in the tub. Bobby rolled his eyes and grinned when he felt Crowley's arousal, evident against his thigh.

Crowley whined when Bobby took it in his hand with slow, sure movements. Bobby's rough hands combined with the feel of the water and Crowley was tipping over in seconds, coming into the water.

He smiled and kissed Bobby after they shifted, back to chest.

"How was your day?" Bobby asked, kissing his neck.

"Terrible. Demons can't be left alone for two minutes without ending the world" Crowley shrugged. Bobby chuckled.

"Just like the Winchesters" he laughed. Crowley grinned and yawned. He twisted his neck slightly and heard various different clicks, the tension in his neck more obvious. Bobby trailed his hands up Crowley's back and rubbed his neck and shoulders, giving him a massage.

A while later, they got out of the tub, dried off and walked downstairs still nude. They ate the pie and they grabbed some bags of candy and potato chips. Comfort food in hand, they relaxed on the sofa and watched an old western.

They fell asleep like that. The next morning when Dean and Sam arrived, well, Dean went searching for some bleach to erase the image of Demon dick from his brain.


End file.
